


Love You Goodbye

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: y/n and Draco have loved each other dearly but with the upcoming war, Draco has no choice but to leave y/n for her own good. Based on the song Love You Goodbye by One direction.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 7





	Love You Goodbye

Draco cuddled by your side, playing with your hair. Your giggles echoed through his dorm room. You looked at Draco and planted a small kiss on his lips. “Draco, it’s getting late. We should sleep. Don’t you have quidditch practice tomorrow?” To which, he hummed against your neck.

You and Draco spent most nights telling each other about your day or just laid there; feeling warm in the other’s embrace. Tonight wasn’t any different. Draco told you of how Potter was being prat but it wasn’t anything new. You knew about Draco’s dislike for the golden trio and even though you didn’t encourage the thought, it’s not like you could do much about it. “I don’t want you to leave,” he muttered, head buried in the crook of your neck, Inhaling your scent.

“Draco! Stop sniffing me!” You groaned. Suddenly, Draco pinned you under him. His face dangerously close to yours. The moonlight falling on his perfect face making him look breathtaking. He bent down a little and stopped right next your ear. Lips touching your ear lobe.

“(y/n), darling, I know you’re enjoying it.” He observed. You could feel the blush creeping up your cheeks. Draco knew what he exactly wanted. Always. So, when his demanding eyes met yours, you knew what was going to happen.

He started peppering your lips with butterfly kisses and met them again in a deep passionate one. He slowly moved to your jaw and then, you neck. He sucked hard on the skin. Watching you quickly turn into a whimpering mess under him was a huge turn on.

You started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt until you were successful in removing it. He shrugged it off and threw it on the floor. You couldn’t help but admire his naked torso. He was gorgeous. Soon, the room was filled with loud groans and moans; and if it weren’t for the silencing charm, the entire dungeon could hear you two.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hogwarts was a pure chaos. Word spread like wildfire and everyone knew the dark lord had returned. You didn’t know what to feel. You were worried for Draco. You didn’t want him to get hurt. With his Aunt being locked up in Azkaban and his father being a rumoured death eater, you knew that Draco didn’t exactly have the best family.

That’s when you found him. You saw him crying in the abandoned bathroom. When Draco had seen you, he had told you not to tell anyone or he’d make your life a living hell. Since then, you were always there for him. Hugged him when he felt lonely and consoled him when he felt broken.

It didn’t take long for you two to fall for each other. You made him happy. He saw his whole life in your eyes. Often dreamt about your future together. He knew he’d marry you someday. You completed him.

But all good things come to an end and so did your relationship. Voldemort had returned and Draco was assigned to kill Dumbledore. Draco feared for your life. He knew the dark lord could go any length to get what he wanted, he could also hurt you. Draco would never let that happen, not when he loved you with all his life.

He paced through the great hall, his eyes searching for you. When he finally found you, he held your hand, ignoring your protests, he pulled you into the broom closet. “Draco! What happened? Why did you-”

“We can’t do this anymore, (y/n)” Draco spoke before you completed. He couldn’t look in your eyes so he looked at the ground instead. Your heart stopped when you heard him.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“(y/n), I am breaking up with you.” He whispered. He wished there was an easier way to do this. It was inevitable. He’d lose his only true friend but you and him couldn’t stay together anymore.

You felt your eyes well up with tears. “Draco, please tell me this is a joke.” She desperately hoped it was. There was no way he’d leave her. Draco’s face fell when he saw her tearful eyes. He hated making you cry.

“No, it’s not.” He said, “We can’t be together,” Tears started falling from your eyes. You wished for this to be a nightmare and for you to wake up in Draco’s embrace again. But it wasn’t.

“But why? We both love each other! What’s stopping you?” Draco’s heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. He couldn’t stand in front you any longer or he too, would start crying.

“(y/n)! I just can’t! I am so sorry,” he whispered the last bit and rushed out of the broom closet, leaving behind a broken you.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It’s been a month since Draco broke up with you. He tried his best to avoid. You rarely ever saw him. All the tears had dried out but the pain in your heart didn’t stop. You still loved him and you knew he loved you too.

You wanted to know the reason behind Draco breaking up with you. You decided that you were going meet him. You used the floo powder to get into the Malfoy Manor. This was reckless idea. You’d be dead within minutes if someone other than Draco caught you but you couldn’t just leave without seeing him. Your eyes scanned through the room. When you heard footsteps nearing, you quickly hid behind the sofa.

The door opened revealing the only person you came here for. Draco looked like he hadn’t slept in ages. There were dark bags under his eyes but he still looked breathtaking. Your heart started beating fast. Draco walked inside and locked the door. Before you could comprehend what was happening, he pulled you by your arm and pinned you against the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He whispered harshly. You were happy to see him. You wanted to embrace him and proclaim your love but you needed answers.

“Why did you break up with me, Draco?” You asked stiffly but the look in your eyes gave it away. He could see the clear desperation in them.

“I already told you. I couldn’t do this.” You scoffed at his words.

“You and I both know that’s bullshit.” You stated. “Draco, please, tell me. What did I do?” Your was voice breaking. Draco felt like he was stabbed in the chest.

“(y/n), I don’t want to hurt. It’s better this way,” Draco’s eyes soft. He always knew that his main priority was to protect you.

“You say you don’t want to hurt me but you are, Draco. Please, don’t hide it from me. Is there something I can do to fix it?” Draco wanted nothing but to bring back the smile on your face.

He opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted with the noises of footsteps heading your way. “We should get out of here,” he said as he held your arm and apperated.

You found yourself in your bedroom again but this time, Draco was here too. “(y/n)-” He said but you shut him with your lips. The kiss was long and desperate. It brought back all the memories. Your weekly dates to hogsmeade and the nights you spent cuddling; confessing the love only you two could understand.

Your bodies pressed and the two of you were unable to keep your hand off each other, Draco backed you till you felt your legs touch the end your bed. You pulled him by his collar and you both fell on the bed with a soft thud. His lips moved to your neck, then collar bone and stopped just above your breasts. He looked up and met your (y/e/c) eyes, “(y/n), should we-”

“Draco, no! Please, don’t stop! I want to spend tonight with you. Just us. Even if you won’t be mine tomorrow.” And just like that, his lips were back on yours. The kiss different than all the other kisses you’ve shared.

“I love you,” He whispered against your lips. His hand slipped under your dress. He took a look at it only to realise that it was his favourite outfit on you. Why are you wearing that when I have to walk out of your life, (y/n)? Draco thought.

Soon, your dress was on the floor along with Draco’s shirt. That night, Draco worshipped your body like it was like only thing he knew. He kissed every inch of it, whispering how beautiful you were. This was his way of loving you goodbye.


End file.
